Major Character Concept Application
What is a Major Character? A Major Character is a character who drives the storyline just by existing. They tend to be the major movers and shakers of the worlds. These are the leaders, the honchos, the guys (and gals) at large and in charge. If one of them were to drop off the face of the planet, there would be serious ripple effects throughout game continuity. As such, they are marked, notated, and given a few extra rules and policies. But don't let that scare you off of playing one! Application Rules * You must be playing on Heroes Assembled for a minimum of 30 days before applying for a Major character. * You can only play a maximum of two (2) Major Characters at a time. Only one can be Elite or Special (or both); and neither can be on the same team. * In order to app a Major character, you use the concept application that best suits the character (Regular, Support, Elite, Special, or Special Elite) and add the two concept questions below to it. Things to Know * If you (the player) are gone for longer than two weeks; whether planned (setting yourself into vacation) or idle, staff reserves the right to NPC your character if needed. Major characters are major for a reason, and without something explaining why they are unavailable to make decisions or move RP forward, plot staff may need them to do so and will use them as required. * If a long absence is planned, work it into a story! Tony Stark is being held hostage by Mandarin, Nick Fury is running a covert ops mission for the next three weeks and will be incommunicado, Bruce Wayne has been critically injured (again) and is recovering, Superman is off in space checking out some alien ship crash. There are dozens of ways a major character can go off the radar for awhile and it make sense for the storyline, so if you know you'll need to be gone, let staff know and we can help work with you on this! * Major characters are important, and so instead of 2 (two) logs per calendar month, they will need to post 4 (four) logs per calendar month. We need to see them out moving and shaking and driving RP! * Character death needs to be approved by staff in any case, but with major characters, staff also needs to approve any long-term effects (maiming, serum/enhancement/drug use, etc). Don't worry, we love good story, we just need to have a heads up so we can weave things into the metaplot! If some major character change doesn't work out, we'll work with you to find something equally fun that does. Major Character Concept Questions * How does your character 'shake the world'? What organizations, people, or places would miss him or her if s/he were gone? * Are you agreeing to and have read the entire section of 'Things to Know' on this page? If you're apping a previously CGed character please add the following to your concept app. * Looking at the character’s background on their wiki page, what were the defining moments of their life? * From the point the background stops to the current point in the game, what do you envision this character has been doing? Point form is fine. Category:Concept Applications Category:Policy Category:Character Generation